Saving Abby
by ohdumbledear
Summary: Snape gives another person well, apple detention for no reason. It's Draco's girlfriend, Abby. He is scared for her, can he save her from Snape? This could get awkward. I believe this is T but it has similar content to "Detention, Granger" which was taken down because of its too-low T rating. So this is rated M to be safe. No sexual content.


"Abby, detention. My office. Tonight," said Snape. Draco gasped. Abby hadn't even done anything wrong! Plus, he had been planning to spend time with Abby later! Snape must not have cared too much about Draco. He knew that Abby and Draco loved each other but obviously didn't care. There were loads of rumors going around the school about Snape. Most of them were about why he gave detention to so many people. One theory was that he just liked being mean. Another was that he liked to kiss the students with detention. Draco had heard Granger telling Potter and Weasley about her detention with Snape, and the second theory seemed to be true. What if Professor Snape did that to Abby? Draco would murder someone if he did that. But he would never find out what would go on in Snape's office, since Abby was an apple and couldn't talk.

What if he could be her? Draco could use Polyjuice Potion and become Abby so that Snape couldn't kiss her. But wouldn't he be cheating on her? Well, no, because he was doing it to save her.

So at the end of the day, Draco wrote a letter to his father. It read:

Dear Father,  
I have a request for you. It may sound strange, but it is very necessary and I need it before tonight. I require a small amount of Polyjuice Potion. Please do not ask why, just send me the potion quickly.  
Yours,  
Draco A. Malfoy

He borrowed Pansy Parkinson's owl and sent it to his father.  
Only an hour later, he received his reply- two whole bottles of Polyjuice potion! Now if he drank enough of the disgusting stuff, he could be Abby for the whole night, just in case! Now, it was time for Abby's detention. Draco got ahold of her before she left for detention (yes, she was an apple. Yes, she could walk).  
"Abby," he said. "Professor Snape is going to... kiss you... or something... in there. So I'm going be you instead of you being you."  
"What? How?" she asked.  
"You can talk?" asked Draco. She had never talked to him before!  
"Of course I can. I just don't like to," she replied. "Now how are you going to be me? And why?"  
"Because I don't want you to be kissed by another man. I'm going to use Polyjuice Potion. So you have to hide, after a take a tiny bit of your stem to put in it. Hide in your bed, just in case. Okay?"  
"Okay," said Abby, as Draco took a tiny part of her stem and put it into his drink. "Good luck, Draco!" she called as she made her way to the Slytherin dormitories.  
"Time for detention with Snape," said Draco, and then took a sip of the revolting Polyjuice Potion. He shrunk and shrunk until he was as small as an apple! His hair and arms and legs disappeared. He walked down to the dungeons and knocked on the door of Snape's office.  
Snape opened the door. "Ah, Abby the apple. Do come in. I've been waiting. And please sit down in this chair."  
"Yes, sir," said Draco, in Abby's voice  
"Please, feel free to call me Severus while you are in this room," said Snape.  
"Y- yes, Severus," said Draco, extremely nervous. He sat down in the chair.  
"This is my detention chair. You will stay seated in this chair. Do not struggle, or you will get detention again tomorrow."  
"Y-yes, S-S-Severus," said Draco.  
"That's what I like to hear," said Snape. He cast a Binding Charm on Draco, so Draco could not get up from the chair. He bent down and forward towards Draco (thought to be Abby). He planted his lips on Draco (the exact part where Draco's lips would have been). He didn't remove them. Instead, after a minute or so, he put his tongue on Draco too. Draco wanted to scream, but he knew that if he did, he would get another detention. So he simply sat there as Snape used his tongue to explore every part of Draco. His stem, his skin, and everywhere else. It probably would have been fine on a real apple, but Draco was a human, really, so it was extremely uncomfortable. Draco decided that it was worth it, though, because he was saving Abby from this.  
After a few hours of Snape kissing, licking, and gently biting Draco, Draco got even more nervous. It would soon be time for him to change back into a human.  
He was right. First, he started growing hair. Then arms and legs appeared, but for some reason Snape didn't notice. Then, Draco grew a face and Snape broke apart from him quickly. Draco continued changing, and the ropes around him broke.  
"D-Draco?" asked Snape, surprised and angry.  
"Yes," said Draco. "I changed into Abby because I didn't want you to kiss her. I saved her from that."  
"OFF TO BED!" shouted Snape angrily.  
"Yes, Severus," said Draco.  
"Fifty points from Slytherin!"  
"Okay, Severus," said Draco, grinning.  
"GET- TO- BED!"  
"Right away, Severus."  
Snape growled at Draco, so he left. He rushed to the Slytherin common room and Abby was sitting in a chair there. "Abby! I told you to hide!"  
"I'm fine," said Abby. "Thank you so much for saving me from Snape! I love you so much, Draco!" she cried.  
When Draco went to bed, he thought about his day. It had been quite a fiasco, but Draco didn't mind at all because he knew that he had been saving Abby.


End file.
